clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
212th Attack Battalion
|notable members = *Barlex |locations = |eras = |main soldiers = Clone troopers |units = *2nd Airborne Company **Parjai Squad |equipment = Vehicles}} The 212th Attack Battalion was a unit in the Grand Army of the Republic. Led by Commander CC-2224, it was part of the 7th Sky Corps and Third Systems Army. History Battle of Chistophsis During the Battle of Christophsis, Commander Cody and the 212th aided Jedi Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. After being breached unexpectedly by droid forces, it was reveled that there was a traitor and a mole. Rex and Cody questioned many troops within sergeant Slick's platoon, including Sketch, Gus, Punch, Chopper and Jester. However, the traitor turned out to be sergeant Slick himself. During the Separatist counter attack, the 212th Battalion, along with Torrent Company, helped beat back droid forces. Battle of Teth In the Battle of Teth, the battalion went with Kenobi to aid Anakin Sywalker. Along with the remainder of Torrent Company, the 212th were able to defeat the droid forces of Asajj Ventress. Battle of Ryloth In 22 BBY, Ryloth was enslaved by the Separatists. Ghost Company, a company within the 212th, was deployed to destroy the Separatists proton cannons, which were preventing Republic forces from landing. In the gunships, Obi-wan briefs them that they can only use droid poppers and blasters to avoid hurting Twi'lek citizens. After taking heavy fire, Ghost Company lands. They are attacked by droids in bunkers, but the droids are destroyed by droid poppers. After moving on, Waxer and Boil, who were scouting, discover enslaved Twi'leks. They also find a young girl named Numa. They, along with the rest of Ghost Company, are attacked by starved gutkurrs, who's shells' are resistant to blaster fire. Waxer, Boil and Numa go into a passage in Numa's destroyed home and narrowly escape the starved creatures. Meanwhile, Obi-wan uses the force to lure the gutkurrs into a collapsing bridge, and Waxer and Boil return with Numa. Numa leads the troops to the Twi'lek prisoners, where they are freed. Kenobi, along with the rest of Ghost Company destroy the proton cannons. The Republic invasion forces landed, and after a few more battles with the 91st Reconnaissance Corps and Mace Windu, Ryloth is finally freed from Separatists rule. Second Battle of Geonosis When the Geonosians rebuilt their droid factories in 22 BBY, the Republic immediately responded by sending clone forces. The 212th was the first to arrive, and the Geonosians attacked with heavy cannons. Cody organized a defensive "square" with the gunships and AT-TEs. He sent scouts Waxer and Boil to look for Kenobi, whom's gunship had crashed. The two scouts brought him back, and the 212th was able to hold out against the Separatists forces until the 501st and Ki-Adi-Mundi's clone troops arrived. The men of the 212th, along with Jedi generals, were sent to investigate the Geonosian catacombs. When inside, they discovered Geonosian zombies, which blasters could not kill. They later found Karina the Great, and destroyed her under ground temple. Umbara Around 21 BBY, the planet joined an organization known as the Confederacy of Independent Systems, or the Separatists, and they left the Republic. The Republic knew it was an important world, so they deployed a task force including the 212th Attack Battalion. Tasked with taking the Umbaran capital, it was led by Cody and General Kenobi. It proved very difficult, and they requested assistance from the 501st Legion. A whole mix-up occurred, and clones starting shooting clones from the other units, thinking they were Umbarans in disguise. It got sorted out, and the 212th received assistance and took over the capital, and later the planet. Attack on Obi-wan Kenobi's Fleet In 20 BBY, General Grievous launched a surprise attack on Obi-wan Kenobi's fleet. The Jedi master sent all starfighters, cruisers and frigates to counter the Separatists forces. A boarding party was sent on to Kenobi's flagship, Negotiator, and the clones battled the droids. However, the overwhelming enemies got the upper hand, and all of Kenobi's fleet was destroyed. Cody, Obi-wan and the remaining clone naval officers escaped in escape pods. Cato Neimoidia In 19.1 BBY on Cato Neimoidida, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Squad Seven of the 212th Attack Battalion breached a Trade Federation stronghold. They recovered data that began the hunt for Darth Sidious. Utapau In 19 BBY, the 212th was shipped to the Outer Rim planet known as Utapau. Their mission was to carture or kill the Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies known as General Grievous. Utilizing paratroopers, regular troopers, LAAT/i gunships, All Terrain Tactical Enforcers, and BARC speeders, they battled the crab, Octuppara, and battle droids, suffering heavy casualties. As Kenobi fought the General himself, the 212th along with Pau'an warriors attacked the droids. Despite the overwhelming enemy forces, the clone troopers were able to defeat Grievous's armies. While fighting, Order 66 was issued, and the clone troops turned on the Jedi, and Obi-Wan was hunted, but escaped. Later, the 212th was dissolved and the troopers were placed in different Imperial divisions. Known Battles *'Battle of Teth' The 212th helped the survivng members of Torrent Company defeat the droids there. *'Battle of Christophsis' Commander Cody and Captain Rex captured a traitor. Later they battled the droid forces there. *'Battle of Ryloth' Ghost Company, along with Obi-wan Kenobi freed the twi'lek prisoners and destroyed proton cannons. *'Second Battle of Geonosis' The 212th participated in he retaking of the planet Geonosis. *'Battle of Umbara' The 212th sieged and attacked the capital of Umbara, but required assistance from the 501st Legion. *'Attack on Obi-Wan Kenobi's fleet' The 212th, aboard multiple star-destroyers, were attacked by General Grievous. *'Battle of Moorjhone' The 212th battled Nightbrothers. *'Battle of Sarrish' This battle was one of the Republic's greatest losses. *'Battle of Coruscant' General Grievous stormed into Coruscant, capturing Chancellor Palpatine. The 212th and 2nd Airborne Company were deployed during this battle. *'Battle of Utapau' Kenobi and the 212th Attack Battalion were ordered to capture or kill General Grievous. While Obi-wan mainly fought Grievous, the clone troopers battled the General's droid armies. Order 66 was issued at this battle. Units Within 2nd Airborne Company The 2nd Airborne Company was a company of clone paratroopers. They used jetpacks or special parachutes for high altitude drops from gunships. They wore specialized armor, which included special shoulder plates, sashes, kamas and airborne helmets. Parjai Squad Parjai Squad was a squad of clone paratroopers inside of the 2nd Airborne Company. Their leader was a paratrooper named Barlex. Parjai means victory in Mando'a. Ghost Company Ghost Company was a company of clone troopers within the 212th Attack Battalion. They served on many fronts, including Umbara, Ryloth and Geonosis. Armor and Equipment The 212th Attack Battalion was always designated by their orange markings, but they had different color schemes. The Phase I armor had the outline of the visor on the helmet and the fin orange, and also had stripes going down the arms. The Phase II armor was very different. It had curving triangular designs over the helmet, torso, arms, and legs. During the Second Battle of Geonosis, the desert troopers of the 212th had yellow markings arcoss their arms and chest to indicate affiliation. The troopers used DC-15s blaster carbines and DC-15a rifles as weapons. They also used EMP grenades and explosives for different tasks. Gunships and walkers were used as artillery pieces and transports. The paratroopers had specialized helmets and armor for high jumps from the sky. Appearances * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Routine Valor'' *''"Kowakian Monkey-Lizard"'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' * *''Labyrinth of Evil'' * * comic * game *''Star Wars Battlefront: Mobile Squadrons'' Category:Unit Category:7th Sky Corps Category:Third Systems Army Category:Clone trooper battalion